Forever
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: It's five years after those words: 'I do not want to get married until we can get married in gold'. And in those five years, things have changed. The law has changed. Alec has accepted his love out-living him and Magnus had accepted the pain that is inevitable. But will Clary's wedding gift to them change all that? Could there be a forever?


**My mind was just blown by this pin I saw on Pinterest, and I felt inspired. Don't know if I'll publish this, but I really need to write it down. It's really short**

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, now perhaps. But how about in twenty years when you're… older. Will you still want this? Will you still want me?" Alec looked at the warlock, _his_ warlock, one of his eyebrows lifted in a questioning way.

"Getting cold feet Magnus?" he teased, joking with is fiancé. Then he looked at the warlocks face. _Angel. He's actually worried. Oh you stupid Warlock._ The Nephilim stood up and walked up to Magnus, pulling him close against his chest. "Magnus. Look at me. Magnus." Slowly the warlock lifted his head and loving blue met uncertain golden green. "You have nothing, you hear me, nothing to worry about. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I love you now, I will love you in twenty years, I will love you when I'm old and grey, and I will love you till the day I die." Magnus winced at the last part, his eyes widening at his Shadowhunters words.

"Alexander, I-"he started, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, and so, so much love.

"Now, love. Don't cry, you'll smudge you makeup." The Shadowhunter cut him off, his voice full of adoration, his hand coming up to caress his fiancé's cheek, and to wipe away the up and coming tears.

"I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I love you." He said with finality before the couple simultaneously pulled each other into a deep loving kiss.

~oOo~

"I do." And with that, Magnus' whole world changed forever. He had never, in his whole life, his bloody long life, though he would ever get a chance to marry somebody, never thought that was even a possibility. And yet here he stood, a beautiful angel in front of him. His beautiful angel.

"I do not want to get married until we can get married in gold." Magnus remembered those, words. When then had first found Max, lost and waiting for a family. Those were words neither of them would ever forget. And here they were, facing each other, both clad in gold.

 _Gold for a bride in her wedding gown._ Well, if his opinion, Alec looked more fabulous in gold than any bride ever could.

"You may kiss the… er… Groom." Magnus smirked as he grabbed Alec's lapels, spun him around and kissed him, drowning out his surprised yelp. In the space of a second, Alec was kissing his husband back with everything he had. All the love, all the adoration, all the awe. Everything.

~oOo~

Jace and Clary exchanged a look, a look know only between lovers. Lovers with a secret. Magnus and Alec both set a suspicious glance their way, then turned back around to face each other, not letting anything distract them. There was a steady flow of people saying their congratulations to them, though they both knew only a handful were legitimate.

Slowly the blonde and the ginger approached them, a delighted look on their faces.

"We have something for you." They said when they reached the newlywed couple, a twinkle in both gold and emerald eyes.

"You really didn't have to-"Alec started, modest and selfless as always. Clary just shook her head, and Jace cut off his comment.

"Nonsense, of course we did, what did you expect. So… perhaps we should take this somewhere a bit more… private?" Jace sent an innocent look towards them. The couple raised their brown in sync, wondering what on earth this was all about.

~oOo~

They entered an empty room, stopping and facing each other, Magnus and Alec's hands grasped together.

"I made a new rune." Clary stated, cutting straight to the point. She then faced Alec specifically, a peaceful look on her face. "An immortality rune." She whispered. The words leaving her like a breath.

And what that breath did was amazing.

That breath changed everything.

Forever.

~oOo~

 **Sorry, it was getting late, and I knew that if I continued it would end badly. So, the ending was abrupt. Just let your imagination fill it in…**

 **Sorry again. Please review if you like it, or if you see and mistakes.**

 **Also, if you think I should extend it, please say. Like, snippets of their immortal life, the future, kids, what not. Maybe? Maybe not? Review... Please?**


End file.
